


waters rise.

by sensesonfire



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Red Robin (Comics), Superboy (Comics), Superman - All Media Types, Young Justice (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Alternate Universe - Mythology, Fluff and Smut, Getting Together, M/M, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Mythology References, Prompt Fill, Resolved Sexual Tension, TimKon Week 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:42:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24156829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sensesonfire/pseuds/sensesonfire
Summary: “Conner really needs to think before just jumping on things, or else he’s just going to end up all the way to a fucking island on the Philippines in order to help his best friend, who is currently sharing a bedroom in a hotel with him – damn Cassie and Bart for being overly perceptive bastards –, and for whom he’s been harboring feelings beyond that of friendship for years, thank you very much.”(day three: supernatural creatures + smut)
Relationships: Tim Drake/Kon-El | Conner Kent
Comments: 4
Kudos: 84
Collections: TimKon Week





	waters rise.

**Author's Note:**

> SO i'll write the continuation of the other one i swear but i'll just publish it on day five? the one with the soulmate AU and hurt/comfort.
> 
> all things aside, this is kinda set on an AU of mine in which the batchildren are all troubled as hell but not for the reasons you think. because like, mythological deities can kick your ass. gods are assholes yknow. it's getting worked on right now, but so far ive just planned things for dick and jason, tim's are still a mystery to me even so i didn't play around with the lore on this one to not confuse any of you.
> 
> this is like. the first nsfw piece i show to the world in ages. so yeah. it's kinda embarassing.
> 
> IF YOU HAVE ANY QUESTIONS FEEL FREE TO ASK ME ALRIGHT? ALRIGHT. THERES MANY THINGS I WANT TO TALK ABOUT THIS AU AND HOW I'M ALMOST DEAD BUT I DONT WANT TO ANNOY YOU and i took liberties with yknow ancestry and stuff. asian tim ftw.
> 
> hope you enjoy aaaaaaaand havent betaread as usual so if you see any mistake pls tell me i'd be glad!

Conner didn’t know how to approach the subject. Sure, he should’ve done this before deciding to travel with Tim on this _mission_ of his. And for real, Conner really needs to think before just jumping on things, or else he’s just going to end up all the way to a fucking island on the Philippines in order to help his best friend, who is currently sharing a bedroom in a hotel with him – damn Cassie and Bart for being overly perceptive bastards –, and for whom he’s been harboring feelings beyond that of friendship for years, thank you very much.

Tim is uncomfortably seated on the edge of the king size bed they’re going to _share_ , oh gods. Conner is going to die.

_Off topic, Kon, back to the main subject._

_Tim is awkward. That’s the point. Focus on this._

“So,” Conner starts, carefully sitting beside Tim, who doesn’t dare look at him, “you’re, like, half dragon then?” he tries for the nonchalant tone, though he’s sure it doesn’t come off as he expected.

At least Tim snorts. “Actually, I’m one quarter _sea_ dragon,” and looks at Conner with a playful expression. He counts that as a small victory, since he is no Heracles.

“Not human, then,” he states, like the stupid moron he is. He almost slaps himself on the face. Tim’s full laugh stops him.

“What are you talking about?” he rolls his eyes, warming up, getting more comfortable, “you’re a demigod, you’re not totally human either,” at that Conner relents, nodding.

“Half… Titan, honestly. I prefer half Titan. ‘Cause it’s cooler, y’know,” Conner shrugs, Tim stares at him blankly.

They start to laugh in unison, because really, the situation is so fucking _surreal_ yet dumb they can’t do much. Like, only Conner Kent, a being who’s a descendant of two different Greek deities – one of them from Clark’s part, Helios, though that one doesn’t worry Conner because Kara and Clark have to deal with Sun Deity Bullshit daily too since, well, Helios is technically their grandfather; the other is his supposedly mother, Amphitrite, and that’s fucked up in so many levels he can’t even begin to explain ( _because, like, Amphitrite is batshit, she doesn’t know a thing about **boundaries** and she just—thinks humans want gifts from her, like fucking **children** and she just expects them to accept her so called ‘gifts’, who the fuck she thinks she is), _so really, Conner knows far well how mythical beings can fuck up your life –, can fall in love with Tim Drake-Wayne, who descends from a mythical creature. _And_ a Japanese Moon god. But that’s like the norm between the Waynes, descending from deities, but _creatures_? Not like it’s weird or anything, it’s just… _oh fuck_.

“Does that mean you’re, like, a distant cousin of Hydra?” Conner blurts out, horror etched on his face. When Tim opens his mouth to reply, Conner gasps, interrupting him, “oh gods, you’re a distant cousin of _Leviathan_ ,” and that cracks Tim up. A lot. Conner doesn’t understand, he’s being dead serious here!

Tim wipes a stray tear out of the corner of his eyes, still composing himself, gasping for air from how much he’s been laughing at Conner’s expense just now. And for real, that’s just _rude_. “yeah, Kon, I’m also kinda related to Jörmungandr too,” and he says that so suddenly, so seriously that Conner stays there, mouth agape, shocked for half a second. Then he sees the faint tick of the edges of Tim’s mouth, indicating an attempt to suppress a smile, and Conner sags.

“You almost got me there,” he points an accusatory finger to Tim’s face, who explodes into laughter once again. Conner rolls his eyes, grinning nonetheless, “I said _almost_ ,” trying and failing to fix Tim with his own stare, but he just can’t contain it and starts to convulse in laughter every time he looks at Conner’s face.

Conner almost feels wronged, somehow. _Almost_. He just likes hearing Tim’s laugh so much he can’t bring himself to care that it’s at his expense. He’s really too far gone at this point, huh.

When Tim calms down, he looks completely relaxed, a glint in his eyes indicating happiness and relief. Conner counts that as an improvement since they took the plane, from the moment Tim called him telling that he was going to face whatever the gods have thrown at him, he was nervous. So seeing him finally loosening up sent a warm feeling all over Conner. Not that warmth was foreign to him – sharing blood with a Sun deity somehow makes his body a _furnace_ –, it was just a different kind of warmth that Conner knew too well for it always comes with small things he notices from Tim.

“I honestly think that Jason has it worse, though,” Tim says out of nowhere, and that makes Conner arch an eyebrow out of curiosity.

“Really? I thought Damian had, since he’s like tied to five deities at the same time. By the way, is he over the Bastet thing?” the comment earned another snicker from Tim.

The Bastet thing consisted of Damian Wayne discovering he had Egyptian roots, and that Bastet, the cat goddess, was somehow related to him. Bruce almost had an aneurysm when Talia told him that her family shared both Arabian and Egyptian blood, and it was a whole issue since it’s dangerous for a child to have so much on their system, different ancestrals trying to be in control, opposite powers not managing to settle in.

“Yes, he is for the most part, fortunately. I couldn’t stand him trying nonstop to communicate with the cats,” Conner snorts and Tim smiles, shaking away his little brother’s shenanigans. “But honestly, Jason has it worse, trust me. He’s not human, like, at all. Not even one percent,” and well, Conner can’t say he’s not kind of surprised right now.

“But… how? He looks human.”

Tim shrugs, deep in thought, “I think that’s because he’s… y’know, the einherjar thing. They were humans once, now they’re just stuck in Valhala? Because of the upcoming Ragnarök,” Tim finishes with another shrug, like he hasn’t said a bunch of things that Conner never bothered to know because it wasn’t part of him – don’t get him wrong, the Norse mythology is cool, but the Greek is confusing enough for him –, so in the end they just fall silent.

It isn’t a stiff one, so Conner takes his own time to form coherency on his questions, lets Tim space out for a while without needing to worry he’s just going to float into panic again. There’s so many things he’s curious about he doesn’t know where to start. However, there’s _one_ he can’t shake out of his mind even if he tries hard.

So he licks his lips and tries to take a careless stance. He wishes it works. “Can you show me?”

By the way Tim immediately tenses, Conner automatically regrets asking. He wants to take it back and apologize, but Tim beats him to that, voice small whispering, “I kinda want to, but… I can’t control it very well when I’m out of the sea,” and honestly, the somersault Conner’s heart does at that shouldn’t be considered healthy.

He considers it for a second, then, “isn’t there a beach around here? It’s late, so it must be empty at this hour,” and _waits_.

Conner wants badly to see. Since Tim blurted out earlier, when they were checking in and Bart was firing questions in all directions while Cassie tried to make him shut up, that he could shapeshift. But he also doesn’t want to make Tim do anything _he_ doesn’t, so he tries hard not to press.

Tim sighs, nodding slightly. If Conner weren’t so jittery at the moment, he’d swear Tim looked almost shy. “I think it’s a good idea.”

They share a look. Conner just—nods, dazed. His brain can’t properly process that he got what he wanted, so he just complies and jokes around to try and make Tim less uneasy.

If he’s going to die today, he at least will die seeing something beautiful.

“What has it done?” Conner asks out of nowhere, startling Tim. He expected that reaction, sort of. They’ve been sitting in the sand for half an hour now, just basking in the quietness, watching the waves and the moon.

“What?” Tim stares at him, clearly confused. Conner tries to elaborate with his hands, because he’s not sure how to do it with his words. Tim rolls his eyes and grins, “you mean the Bakunawa?” and Conner nods, because sure, the thing. Tim scrunches up his nose – which is adorable –, says, “he ate the moon,” like it’s a common occurrence.

Conner blinks. Twice. “What the fuck?” that’s not the most eloquent thing he’s said, but oh well. “And aren’t ya, like, Tsukuyomi’s thousand-great-grandson or something like that?”

“Yep,” Tim replies nonchalantly.

Conner stares. “That’s… that’s fucked up.”

A second. The both of them erupt in snickers, again.

Once it dies down, Tim hides himself on his shell one more time. Conner really doesn’t know what to do. He’s at a loss, honestly, and he doesn’t want to make his best friend uncomfortable. He can’t hurry him to do whatever he has to, either.

He hears Tim take deep breaths from his side, continuously, until he hears him whisper a small “fine,” and look at his direction, determined yet Conner knew better, seeing the shade of insecurity attempting to shatter Tim whole. “Can you please close your eyes?”

“Of course,” it’s confusing, to say the least, but Conner can’t do much, he just needs to comply and do what Tim wants.

Conner does as he was asked, even putting his hand over his face to avoid taking a peek – and it was tempting, oh gods it was _so fucking tempting_ , because Conner could hear the familiar sound of shuffling, of clothes being discarded. Mentally, Conner cursed Aphrodite so many times he knew she’d ask Eros to make him a visit and wash his mouth with _bleach_.

He waits for what seems like ages, hears with enhanced hearing that Tim has entered the dark waters, but he keeps still, in guard for the next orders.

“It’s ok now!” Tim shouts from not so far away, and Conner looks up.

The first thing he sees is that Tim’s in the sea, bare chest above the water, though he looks the same. Conner looks to his side and sees the clothes piled on the ground, throat going dry when he notices— _dearest Zeus oh blessed Olympus bathe me in Styx or drown me in Lethe perhaps_ —that Tim’s underwear is also on the pile. The tug he feels on his chest isn’t just from the tides that have become agitated with his thinking process, he knows his heart missed several beats.

Conner mentally shuts down, senses going haywire. He just gets rid of his pants and shoes and socks and shirt and at a last, crazy moment of _fuck it you only live once_ , his boxers too. And before Tim can say anything that makes him chicken out, he runs as fast as he can, only stopping when he touches the water, commands the waves to not crash but flood the space between him and Tim faster so he can’t stare at Conner for too long, ignoring the coldness that tries to break into his body, walking until he’s in front of a flushed Tim.

“Sorry,” he mumbles out, but he doesn’t know what he’s sorry for.

Tim’s gripping at his own arms protectively, blushing, “it’s fine, I’m kinda glad I’m not the only one who…” he bites his lower lip, not finishing the sentence. Conner’s body feels like it’s on fire.

“So…” Conner rasps out, tries to make the water warmer, but his nerves are so out of it he can’t control his powers that well.

Tim stares at him wide eyed, mumbling, “oh, right,” and then it starts to happen.

The first thing Conner notices is that Tim’s pale skin begins to get adorned with a shiny shade of red, it’s not everywhere, though, just some places like on the sides of his neck and cheeks, his chest and speckles on his arms. It takes a moment for Conner to realize they’re scales. When he looks back up, Tim’s dark eyes changed from human ones to cat-like, shimmering gold, the eye’s pupil mere slits for a moment until they expanded slightly. Conner’s glance wanders, catching… fins? What’s the right name for it? Hanging from Tim’s hips, and then he notices movement from behind the shifting beauty in front of him, watching the undulation of a long, red tail. Just like in the myths of sea monsters, though smaller.

Conner stays there, flabbergasted, taking everything in at once. He can’t stop thinking how beautiful Tim looks right now. Can’t ignore the faint crimson on his cheeks that aren’t from the scales. He swallows dryly.

“Um,” he extends one hand, “can I…?” and said hand hovers above Tim’s shoulder, filled with red, asking for permission.

“ _Yes_ ,” Tim mutters, Conner instantly obliges, touching the skin.

When he does, it feels weird at first. He wonders if touching a snake is anything like this. But when his fingers start to roam further down, it’s almost… soft. The salty waters make the scales feel kind of alive on its own, its shade changing from light tones to darker of red.

Conner smiles. “That’s…” he can’t find words; he can’t describe how amazing Tim is. He thinks he never will.

“Weird?” Tim asks and Conner’s face snaps from where he was staring, zeroing on Tim’s mouth.

“No, it’s not weird, it’s just… kinda—beautiful, honestly and,” he doesn’t stop the urge to touch Tim’s lower lip with his thumb, the entirety of his palm resting on the other’s chin. He forces the lips to set apart, and when it does so, he sees it. Tim’s teeth. Tim’s very _sharp_ teeth, like that of a shark, but the canines are so acute it can easily be mistaken for fangs. Or are they?

Conner rests his other hand on Tim’s neck, stroking its sides, right where the scales are. He stares deep into Tim’s eyes, his pupils wide blown now, the gold just a crevice surrounding the black hole on it. At some point, the way he cradles Tim’s neck makes him let out a shudder of breath and stagger forward, entire demeanor changing. The scales are gone for a moment when suddenly they’re back, and Conner feels something intertwining with his leg, but it isn’t a tail like he expected, it’s an actual human leg like his.

He wills the current to pull Tim further, closer, until their chests are hitting one another. They both gasp—Conner because Tim’s skin feels so cold yet so good, Tim because Conner’s skin feels so warm yet so comfy.

“It’s…” Tim starts, eyes closed shut, wets his lips with his tongue as Conner follows the movement hungrily, “the scales on the neck are—when they’re touched I—I just…” he can’t finish because Conner’s touching once more, a whimper escaping Tim’s mouth until he’s back to being completely human, Conner’s actions turning him on so much he can’t control his shifting.

Conner swears his whole body is boiling, he feels the sea around them calming down and warming up. He tries hard to compose himself, to _ask_ , be rational, “do you want me to stop?” and it’s so simple but so goddamn _hard_. He can’t bring himself to rationalize if he wants Tim to say yes or no, honestly.

He hears a growl, and suddenly there are hands around his neck, eyes so dark with desire mirroring his own it’s arousing, a wet mouth close to his, hissing out, “don’t you dare _stop_ ,” and they’re crashing, kissing so hungrily and heated it makes Conner’s head dizzy.

He wraps one of his arms around Tim’s waist, bringing him impossibly closer, until their crotches are touching—until their hard cocks rub against each other briefly. Conner groans on Tim’s lips, he takes the opportunity to slide his tongue in, tasting the insides of Conner’s mouth, rubbing it against Conner’s own muscle, and fuck Tim tastes amazing. He’s already so addicted that’s the only thing he can think about. He’s losing it. Hard.

Conner thrusts up instinctively, Tim ends up whining and biting on Conner’s lip – he notices Tim’s teeth are still as sharp as they were before, to the point of tearing up skin and making it bleed. His mind spins, not bothering to draw in energy from the water to heal the bruise, and he holds Tim’s hips with his two hands now, probably putting too much strength on it, but the thought of purple marks forming on the other’s skin sends the goddamn butterflies straight to his dick, so he holds on his instincts and makes the waters trap Tim close to him, impossible to move out.

Though, by the way the other’s been mindlessly rutting against Conner and kissing him senseless, he wouldn’t even if the world were to end right fucking now.

They set up a desperate rhythm, pushing against each other like there was no tomorrow. Conner angles both their cocks together and starts pumping it with his hand as fast as he can, while Tim nestles against the crook of where his neck meets his jaw, biting and panting all at the same time. Conner takes this moment to also leave marks on Tim’s exposed neck, lithering it with love bites, kissing tenderly, leaving a hot path on the chilled skin erupting with a gorgeous flush. He doesn’t want this moment to end, he wants to cherish it forever, to hold Tim close like this for the entirety of their lives.

When Conner bites on Tim’s shoulder, Tim loses it completely, moaning a long, drawn out _Kon_ against Conner’s ear that makes him spill all over too, biting harder to stifle his own groan of pleasure.

Conner keeps on holding Tim close, waiting for him to settle down, for the harsh rise and fall of his chest to cease. As he does that, he basks in the intensity of the moment they shared just now. He almost regrets it when a flash of _ruined friendship_ flashes through his mind, but then he remembers how Tim wanted it as much as him, how he growled at Conner to not stop. Alright, now he has to think unsexy thoughts or he’s going to get worked up all over again.

He tries to focus on something else, then he catches a sound. Coming from Tim. He’s…

Oh gods.

Tim’s _purring_. _Loudly_.

“Tim…” Conner whispers against the other’s hair, kissing his temple, wandering his hands through the man’s spine, watching as goosebumps form.

“Hm?” is the only response he gets as the sound continues.

Conner bites down a grin. “Aren’t you technically a reptile?”

Tim seems to be having trouble to think coherently because he takes a little while to answer. He buries his face even more on Conner’s neck, not ever ceasing to fucking _purr_. “Yes, I guess. Why?”

“Well, ‘cause… last time I checked, _cats_ are supposed to purr,” and at that Tim snaps his head back, a bored expression on his face. Conner laughs fully.

“You interrupted my afterglow for _that_?” He grumbles, but goes limp back against Conner’s arms, not caring that they were supposed to get out of the sea and go back to the hotel before Cassie and Bart found them missing and started freaking out.

Conner hugs him tightly. “Sorry, I’ll shut up for now,” and leaves a soft kiss on the violet bites forming on Tim’s neck.

“Mn, good,” Tim relaxes, closes his eyes and starts purring again.

Conner looks up at the moon. Suppresses the bubbles of happiness trying to burst out.

“Tim?” He hears a rumble, takes it as a cue to continue. “I think that there isn’t only whale sperm on the sea right now,” he whispers, going for a mockery seductive tone.

Conner earns a bite on the shoulder, fangs breaking into his skin. It fucking _hurts_.

He guesses he deserved that.


End file.
